Ark 11 Episode 8: Collared
Partcipant *Eleanoire Langolier. *Keyth Tasanagi DeliriousAres: 5 Setsuyomi clan Yakuza memebers stood behind Keyth as he marched down the street. His long hair blowing in the summer air as the grey blazer tucked his concealed pistol in the inside. Around his hand he had a pair of brass knuckles and a back pack on his back. " So, Tasanagi. Were in this slum for what?" " I gotta check on someone." He said looking over his shoulder. " The boss said that your gonna bring that one girl into his custody now?" " Naw... she's mine." He said pulling the book bag strap onto his back as he walked to the front door of her apartment. Kicking the door open with a hard boot, the men looked over Keyths shoulder. " She's gone Tasanagi now what?" Keyth looked over his right shoulder. A Hard thudnerclap would echo outside, then the follow up of rain. "...How convient." He said as he kneeled down, sniffing the room. Picking up a lighter he'd sniff it. Gaining a hard gust of her scent. And like some kind of dog, the scent would become visible as a stream of blue in the air. " You all report back to the boss. I'll be there soon." He said pushing past them in the hallway. Making his way down the street untill he walked a good 30-40 minutes. He went to an old warehouse looking place, nightfall had come. BUms and hobo's plagued the streeets with there shopping carts and the such. 'Bumcity' Is what the area was called. But it didnt take him long to find her, his head down he'd move throughout the crowds untill he reached an abdoned area where she'd be sitting on a couch. ( Since you didnt post first im gonna place you somewhere.) Keyth kept his head down before he crept to the back of the couch, to her he wouldnt be seen as he slipped through the shadows of the room untill he appeared behind her on the couch. Quickly with his left hand he'd pull her head back, with his right hand he had his 9 milimetter pointed to the back of her head. " Scream... and i'll paint the ceiling pink and rain with brain matter..." He said as he looked outside. "... Those guys, are on my ass. The boss wants to see you, i keep ducking him out over to offer. Yet you try to run off after i told you not to leave? Im starting to get really agitated with you. What'd i say if you needed to leave? I said to call me didnt I? Yes I did..." He said hitting her in the back of the head with the pistol. If allowed she'd be dazed where he'd then walk around to the front of the couch and grip her by her neck pulling her back up. Out of the corner of his eye. He could see he had been followed. The White van watched him from afar... the Setsuyomi clan members that he told to scram were still hanging around... watching him. " I got you something in my bag... wanna see..?" He'd say gripping onto her neck and holding her up on the couch so they were face to face. Repulsive: After yesterdays events she felt somewhat protected, relaxed and almost comfortabe even. As it became dark she pulled one of her blankets up over her frame whilst taking a small swig from her can of cider, knowing she would sleep easily tonight. Flipping threw the channels of the TV , getting annoyed with the constant news reports coming from D2, same old fighting over nothing, taking no notice to the noise that was coming from outside, knowing it was probably just people rumaging threw the dumpsters. Just as soon as she started to become content she felt her head being pulled back on what felt like a metal rod, her hands quickly following behind her head to feel the gun, swallowing harshly, trying to see who it was out of the corner of her eye, also looking towards the shutters to see how many of them there was. A deep inhale followed in panic as she realized who it was, he being the last person she wanted to see. His tone being that of the last time she saw him, cold and agressive. She didn't doubt his intention to shoot her if she didn't comply, keeping her stuttering mouth on the quiet level, for now. "What? Who? What boss.. Why does he want to see me?" Confused as to what he was going on about. "I told you, I have no intention of staying under your foot and doing your dirty work." Her tone quickly getting snappy, quickly silenced by a light grunt from the blow to the head, her hands once more moving up to the back of her head to tend to the new wound, holding her hand against it as her surroundings began to spin gently. Her daze quickly interupted by a hand around her throat, forced onto her feet from the couch. Her eyes followed his towards the van that lurked outside, knowing that things were quickly going to get worse. "I don't want to see what's in your bag.. I want you to release my throat.." Her hands clawing at his in attempt to pry his fingers opens. DeliriousAres: Keyths mind raced as the van's window peaked itself open to show the cold eyes of one of the Yakuza men. Simply watching, survalince to make sure Keyth had been doing what he said he was." The boss wants you after i told him how you shitted me outta my fucking money. But i told em you were mine, and that i'd handle you myself." But they suspected Keyth had been either a undercover, or soft. And the Setsuyomi clan didnt accept soft men. They looked at them as weak. His eyes returning back to her own. He'd lower his volume to a dark and sinster tone." Look, shut up.. if you dont go along... with this shit. Your going.. to fucking... die..." He said pulling her into him. Speaking lowly into her right ear through gritted teeth. " Do you understand? They will kill you.... and me. If you dont do, what the fuck. I tell you to. Do you understand..? Now be a good girl... and shut the fuck up." He said tossing her to the couch with a hard throw. The van had drove off, but he was sure they'd be back soon. " And yes you are. Me owe me 11,000 dollars. So far, you've payed only 500 of that. I want the rest of my oney. And i want it now." He said crossing his arms. " But dont worry about that... Look what i got you." He said taking out a collar, with a little hook on it. On the hook a chain could be snapped onto it, which he demonstrated before he tossed the collar at her lap. "Put it on.." Repulsive: Looking back from him to outside, causiously watching the people in the van aswell as himself, occasionally looking over her shoulder at the oil drum where her pistol layed. "I didn't do anything to him, what would he want me for? I already told you I don't have your money.." Growling almost, it seeming as though he didn't believe her when she said the money was gone. Which was half the truth, she had spent it.. So it was gone. She was quickly becoming agrivated by him, she had no intention in being pulled down with his business. He had told her that if the police became involved to forget they had even met, surely he'd get that. She grimaced, swallowing harshly as he forced her against him, his sinister tone making her tremble in place. "I do not plan on dying because of your mistakes, it's not my fault you gave me money that wasn't yours to give.." Snapping once more, flinching as she made contact with the couch, quickly ajusting herself to an upright position whilst sitting. "You know full way I have no way of getting you that money back apart from small amounts over a long period of time.. Thats the only chance you have, and I wont be able to do that if you are constantly making my life hell." Blinking lightly as he produced the collar with the chain type leash attatched to it, he must of been joking. Taking up the collar from her lap and looking it over. "You're kidding right?" DeliriousAres: He bursted out laughing. " Bitch do i joke?!" He said pointing to the scar on her face. He'd whip out his pistol as he placed it against the top of her cranium, right at the top of her skull. His head lowered again before he gritted his teeth again. " Put it... the fuck... on.." He said Punching her in the jaw with his left hand before he pulled back from her with the gun still pointed at the top of her head. ' Good work Tasanagi.' Colt said through Keyths ear-piece. Keyth rolled his eyes and looked off to the right momentairly before his eyes went back down to watch her do as told. " Put it on, or i'll fucking choke you with it to death." he said spitting on the floor and waiting paitently, his index finger hovering over the trigger portion of the gun as he continued to point it up at her. Repulsive: Her brows furrowed as he laughed at her responce to his 'gift', quickly purking up again at the re appearance of his pistol, looking at the gap between her eyes to take a glance at it before letting out a harsh cry of pain, his blow slightly opening up the wound again, small beads of blood seeping threw the scar tissue. "There was no need for that!" Wiping the blood off on the back of her hand she took the collar back up again, unbuckling it with one hand before timidly pulling it up and around her throat, fastening it at the front so she could pull her hair out of it and turn it around, the chain falling down over her chest, the rest of the chain piling up in her lap. "You can put the gun away now.. I'm not gunna do anything." Almost muttering the words under her breath, both scared and angry. DeliriousAres: " See, now your being a good girl." He said playing in her hair. He'd tugg at the chain a bit forcing her to stand. " You'll walk with me with this on. My cars down the street." He said putting his weapon away and walking forward. Jerking the chain with a hard tug as they passed by the many people in the rain. He made it to his hummer where he then rented out a motel not to far off in the area and dragged her along inside. Once they had arrived Keyth would have thrown his bags onto the bed, and tied the chain down to the bed post. " If you need to eat, you will ask. If you need to use the rest-room. You will ask. You still have 6 months to go girly. No need to waste anytime. Now your working forreal. You'll refer to me as Sir from here on out. And if i see you disobeying me... i'll beat your ass untill your a gunk on the bottom of my shoe. You got me?" He said sitting on the bed on the opposite side of the room. Repulsive: She murred, his patronising tone not hitting her in the best of ways, pulling her head away from his hand as he went to play with her hair, quickly moving back onto her feet witht he tug, seeing no point in fighting it right now, she'd find her way free when she had less of a risk of being shot in the head. "You know my feet work just fine.. I can walk, I don't need to be dragged." Following after him, never falling more than a couple steps behind him, trying to hide the chain from the people around watching. Her hair and clothes slightly damp from the rain, she looked out the window from his motor back at the warehouse, being reminded of the fact she didn't have any of her belongings with her. "We'll have to return for my stuff at some point.." She tugged at the chain , testing its strength after he attatched it to the bed post, almost grunting in defeat, knowing there was no chance of getting loose right now. "You're going to controle my bathroom use!? Why don't you just put my door back up and let me work from my appartment.. Which is most likely empty anyway now, the people in the building would of taken it upon themselves to ransack it already.." DeliriousAres: He lit a cigeratte as he blew the smoke out of his nose, looking at her from the corners of his eyes. " Your going back tomorrow. If your going to your apartment. You'll be under survalince. Your not to be trusted, and you owe me money. I dont care where you operate from. I just need my money.." He said tossing some paper work down at her feet. It'd be a photo of Jezzi the news reporter. Keyth cringed... she had been a noisey one that reporter was. And a outside force asked the Setsuyomi to dispose of her. Meaning Keyth had been hit with the task. " See that girl?" He said showing her the photo's. " I want her dead. No what that means?" He said smirking at her. " Your gonna do it..." For the most part. Keyth couldnt handle something like that, killing a young girl would break him. " So, im gonna lure the nosey little lady out to the open. Stab her shoot her. Do what you need to. She needs to be dead." Keyth said looking at her out of the corner of his eye. It felt like he was gonna puke but he held it in. " Sounds easy enough right? Do that, i'll break your sentance down by 2 months." he said leaning back on the bed, now laying on his back with his hands behind his head. Repulsive: She used her boot to pull open the file, not bothering to use her hands, getting a little mud on the file. She blinked a couple times, leaning down to pick up the photo. It had been the girl who was with her yesterday when she was attacked. "I can't kill her! I met her yesterday.. After something came up, she didn't seem to be any trouble.." Putting the photo down on the bed beside her. "Plus, i've never even shot a gun, how am I supposed to kill someone, i'll leave more of a mess than it would be worth.. " She pushed the file back in his direction. "It sounds like mission impossible!" She kicked her muddy boots off and left them at the end of the bed, pulling her legs up to her stomach, hugging her knees to her chest. Category:Ark 11